


Starstruck

by baaanduuu



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 9 years before the story starts, Angst, Backstory, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hella slow, Humour, Like very long, Long, Magic, POV Female Character, Romance, Slow Burn, a hell lotta problems, a lotta friendship, magician, updates every (two) weeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baaanduuu/pseuds/baaanduuu
Summary: Mourning and followed by uncertainty, a young magician arrives in Vesuiva with nothing, but a few possesions and a lazy grey cat as a companion. She yearns for a home. Perhaps she will find one in the soothing lilac eyes of a stranger.





	1. I. Arriving to Vesuvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our wandering magician fights off a greedy spirit and buries a body.

_miscellaneous discoveries of a young magician_

Day I : arriving in vesuvia

note I.

a dead man's body weighs heavier than presumed.

\- talo

.

Mortal

You have wandered these paths for so long. They are etched in your mind.

You have breathed in the fresh air after the rain so many times. Now you don't breath at all.

You have stretched your toes in the green grass and you have let the snowflakes kiss your tongue. But where was that all today? Where had it been yesterday? Would it be there tomorrow?

 

Mortal

You have wished for infinite riches like any other mortal too. You wanted rubies, diamonds and emeralds to decorate your neck. You wanted coins and gold barrens stacked on top of each other, piling up higher and higher than the tallest tower. Blinded by your greed, you failed to realize that your most valuable possesion was decaying and aging with every day passing. Now it's the thing you desire the most.

A body. A vessel to manifest your vengeful spirit in.

You discover one. On the back of a young girl, held in a wooden casket. Contrary to the dark oak, delicate lines and white runes mark the wood, telling stories with each brush stroke. You draw closer, slowly, unable to contain your immense luck. The wisps of your fingers barely graze the casket before the girl whips around. Her mismatched eyes burn with anger as she sees you, actually sees you, and the wild black mane of her hair surrounds her bronze face like a frame. It was an unusual beautiful portrait; her face

"Vanish'', she orders briskly. At first you don't even progress it. You are too caught up in the movement of her lips casting a spell under her breath. Of her accelerating with every single word, of her glowing like a shooting star, slowly descending from the sky only to destroy you. What a strange sight, you mutter.

The girl murmurs one last line, thrusting her left hand forward. The wild strands of her black hair float, caused by the friction of her magic.

 

Mortal

Again your greed consumed you. Be it gold, be it flesh. Nothing has changed, your fate is the same. _You_ are the same.

A tough knock of air pushes you over. And you know your very last sight will be this peculiar, peculiar little magician.

 

.  
_miscellaneous discoveries of a young magician_

Day I : arriving in vesuvia

note II.

never ever carry a corpse with you. unless you want a new possessed buddy.

\- talo  
.

 

Silence followed. Except the quick panting of the magician and a thunder echoing in the distance, there was nothing to be heard. The wind howled soothingly as if it had heard the distress of the young travelling woman. It slipped through the high fern plants, that grew beside the dirt road, and left as fast as it had arrived.

"I told you to put stronger markings on the casket.'', a voice purred and broke the quiet.

The eyes of the magician trailed to the voice. A grey cat had hopped of her shoulder and now sat in front of her, licking it's paw in a calm manner.

"Dumb ghosts", she groaned, ignoring the cat's statement. Instead she tried to lift herself up from the ground, she'd sunk to after casting the spell. The massive casket didn't help either.

"You know, Myka", she huffed ", you could shut your mouth and try being helpful for once."

Myka sank his head to one side and stopped licking his paw as he heard her. "I don't understand, Talo. I'm always helping.", he said, feigning his innocence.

She laughed ironically. "I don't understand, Talo. I'm always helping, Talo. Carry me, Talo. Get me food, Talo.", she mimicked him. "You're a lazy brat."

"Hello? I'm a cat. What else do you expect from me?", he said and jumped on top of the casket, that Talo carried on her shoulders.

"You're a shifter. You could be a cat, a panther or human and you still would be this lazy."

To that answer, he only purred and rested his head on her shoulder.

It took her a while to move again. Her limbs ached and all she wanted to do was let the casket slip from her grips and fall in a deep sleep. At the thought of sleeping, Talo let out a big yawn.

Not yet. She still had to bury Aven or else another body-seeking apparition would appear and try to claim his body as its. It was simply stupid to leave a dead one without a proper funeral. And Talo had been that stupid. She just couldn't have buried her former master _anywhere._ In the icy earth of Malavay? Near their hut? No, these places bound no emotion to him and they had never meant him anything. He couldn't rest there. But in Vesuvia, he could. The foreign city had been something else the last time they'd visited it and they'd grown to liking it.

When the young magician and her companion arrived at the Vesuvian Cemetery, the distanced thunder had gotten far closer.

,,Someone has angered the sky'', Talo thought out loud. A curtain of dull greyness overtook the sky and the wind now swished between her legs in an angry manner. She didn't want to bathe in the fury of the storm and hurried into the cemetery.

Dozens of graves greeted the two travelleres right away as they entered. Their gravestones varying from size to colour stood high and tall.  
It proved difficulty finding a spare place, since the graves were crammed tightly next to each other, but it wasn't impossible.

"Alright, Myka", Talo announced and dropped the casket. "Let's start digging."

.  
_miscellaneous discoveries of a young magician_

Day I : arriving in vesuvia

note III.

i'm starting to doubt myka's usefulness.

\- talo  
.

The cemetery stood on a high hill, outside of the city, and gave the visitor a whole view of Vesuvia. While preparing Aven's grave, Talo stole a few glances now and then and realized something odd.  
Vesuvia consisted of nothing but a dozen dead ends and intertwined alleys, that spun like thin threads into a complex spider web. With the bright buildings and the bustle that erupted from the market place, the city hid itself behind a veil. Covering its true intentions.

"Could you hurry up, I'm starting to get tired.", Myka yawned.

The magician turned around. She had dropped the casket in the hole, that she had dug herself without the help of a certain cat.

"What are you getting tired off? You didn't even do anything.", Talo said annoyed. To which he didn't answer.

She sighed and dropped to her knees in front of the unfinished grave. Out of her bag, she took a few herbs and a stack of cards. Her fingers crunched the dried leaves and herbs and grinded them into a fine powder, that she blew into the hole. The cards, well the cards rested in her hands for quite a while. They all were in the darkest shade of black with white line art.  
Talo couldn't decide whether she should keep them or leave them with their true owner.

"I should leave them here."

Myka eyed her with an unknown emotion.  
"Should you?"

She regarded him with a helpless look and bit herself on her lip. Taking his question carefully in. "Yes, I should. They do not belong to me and I have no use for them.", she said, her voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Mhm", he purred. "You think you can simply escape his death by burying all of his belongings with him?"

Talo flinched. It was the first time, he had mentioned Aven's death directly. She felt as if she'd been woken from a trance just now.

"Theoretically, I'm also his possession. Are you going to throw me six feet under the earth too, Talo?", he joked, trying to ease tension as he spotted her tears.

She laughed creakingly. "I'm contemplating it."

"You better not.", he said and stalked to her side to let his head drop in her lap. "Now, let us finish this. So we can move on."

With a nod, Talo carried on with the rites and packed the tarot deck carefully back in her bag. "So we can move on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! It's a bit short, but the next ones will be longer. Don't hesitate to give feedback or to leave comments <3


	2. II. Vesuvian Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talo has an odd dream and an even odder awakening.

A sea of bright colours unfolded themselves like the blossoms of a blooming flower. There shone a luminous white, hitting Talo right in the eye and blinding her for mere seconds, and then there hummed a dark, almost blackish, blue. They formed a sharp contrast, but somehow managed to melt into each other. Creating a harmony, only the scorching sun and the lulling moon could create. Slowly, the landscape started to become clearer and more focused. The fog that had clouded the area before, vanished and Talo realised, she was surrounded by thousands, no millions, of stars. Some stood near her, others miles away. Some whispered, others remained silent.

And in the midst of this perplexing beauty there was a pond. It's dark surface reflected the star-filled sky and when she stepped forward, it showed her own face as clear as a mirror. Her fingers trailed the water and smudged the reflection. She could see the twinkling stars above her head and she could see Aven. No longer did the water hold her face, no, it took form of him. His bagged eyes stared at her with no emotion, his lips slightly agape, trying to suck in his last breath. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to, because this picture of him was enough to shatter Talo's heart.

Then, as quiet as passing breeze, he whispered something. She didn't hear it at first and bent down with her ear near the still water. Seconds and minutes passed without an answer, until she heard his croaking voice, filled with sadness and anger.

"All your fault.", he muttered and grasped her neck to drown her in this pond of stars.

She tried to claw at his hands, to free herself from his grip, but it only resulted in her sucking in the cold, so so cold, water. It filled her lungs and paralyzed her limbs.

Before Talo could drown in the harsh darkness, a loud sound awoke her.

A dream. It had been only a dream. She shut her eyes and gasped, as if she was still underwater. Only a dream. For a few seconds, she repeated the sentence like a mantra.

_Are you alright?_ , a voice asked in her head. Talo sat up and discovered Myka sitting by her bed's end. Well "bed", it was more of a thin cover she was laying on and not a real bed with a plush mattress.

"Yes, I am. It just was a bad dream.", she answered, although she couldn't recall anymore what had actually happened in the dream that left her disturbed.

_I see._

Myka wasn't speaking to her directly. She tilted her head in confusion. He only did that whe-

"Hey!", someone yelled from outside.

The magician flinched and met the cat's gaze with surprise.

"Who is there?", the unknown voice demanded.

Talo stood up. She let her magic pulse through her fingertips and collect all of her belongings within a minute. Quickly she draped on her coat and slipped into her shoes. Without any hesitation the bags were strapped on and Myka also jumped into her arms. They were close to being caught sleeping in the cemetery's mausoleum. Now they just had to find a swift escape. To their dismay, the high marble walls didn't offer one.

"Shit.", Talo cursed. "Shit, shit, shit."

_Use your magic._ , Myka ordered.

Of course! She hit her forehead with her hand.  
In this hurry, it didn't even occur to her using magic nor opening a gate to another realm. She could've escaped this situation far sooner if she had just used her mind. But there was no use in dwelling in what if's and what not's. So, she focused. Calmed her breathing, regained her footing. She couldn't let pressure subdue her. She had to be in control. Her thoughts stopped circling in her head and clarity flowed inside her. Talo closed her eyes and imagined a dirt road and high grass. She imagined a grey sky and the rusty gates of the cemetery. She imagined standing before them. Imagined the cool rain on her burning skin. And with all that imagination she and Myka had moved from the mausoleum to the uneven path that lead to Vesuvia.

"That was really close", Talo breathed out. Heat rushing to her cheeks.

"You don't say.", commented Myka, but there was a slight relieve to be seen in his eyes.

"HEY YOU!"

Their heads shot into the direction of a red-headed man. His teeth were crushed together and his facial muscles contorted in the weirdest and most impossible ways. "I saw you back there! Don't you think I'll let you grave robber escape"

Talo's eyes widened and she raised her hands in defense. "No, sir. You are-" Mistaken, she wanted to say, but he had already started to run towards them. She knew no negotiating and playing nice would help, so she grabbed Myka, who was screeching as she did so, by his fur and bolted down the dirt road. The multiple bags and suitcases hopped up and down with every quick step she took.

"Yes, get out of here!", the cemetery keeper yelled one last time.

Talo didn't know how long she'd run or how far, but she knew by the time her lungs started to hurt and her legs to weaken, she had arrived in a forest full with high and thick trees. Gasping for air, she glanced back and saw no one, but the greenness of nature. She supported herself on a tree and dropped her head low. Oh god, she was terribly out of shape. At least the light drops of rain cooled her down.

Myka jumped out of her arms and observed with high alert his surroundings until he met the her eyes and they burst out laughing.

"I was so sure he was gonna catch us.", Talo laughed.

"Did you see his face!", Myka said and opened his mouth to say more, but started to laugh again.

This went on for a while until there was only ragged breathing and short wheezes to be heard.

The magician sighed happily and bit on her lip smiling. "I haven't laughed so much since—since I don't know.", she shrugged.

"Yes, me neither.", he agreed content. And for a short period of time, the two travellers relaxed in the humid forest and let the rain hit their faces.

.

"We are lost.", Myka declared.

"Nope.", Talo denied.  


"We are."  


"You are dead wrong.", she hummed.  


His bright yellow eyes met her mismatched ones. There was judgement and something like "I know damn well you're lying" lingering in them and the more seconds passed, the more uncomfortable she felt under his gaze.

"Ok, ok! Yeah, we're lost.", she blurted out.  


He groaned and let out a string of unintelligible  words. "Your orientation skill is as good as a dead rodent's."  


She snorted. "Well, Mr. I'm Good At Everything, why don't you take the lead? If my skills are so bad and disappointing compared to your highly talents.", Talo said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  


"I'd rather die.", he stated calmly.  


"Now, you're being dramatic.", she huffed.  


Myka yawned and hopped off her shoulders. He muttered something under his breath. "All your fault."  


"Excuse me?"

Her voice got louder. More demanding and more annoyed. She'd put up with him for her whole life. Only bickering, pointing out people's mistake, criticising every- and anything, but never ever doing something himself. He had a big mouth for someone so cowardly.  


"You are excused.", he said and rested on a tree stump, carefully avoiding her eyes.  


Talo wanted to yell at him, instead she bit on her tongue to suppress her anger until it drew blood. She tasted a metallic liquid in her mouth. She tasted fury. And she wanted nothing more than to lash out. To finally, finally tell that goddamn cat what she really thought of him. But that wouldn't help them get out of this labyrinth of a forest.  So she sucked in the blood and walked on. The trees were making it almost impossible to see anything. Their high trunks and big leaves left little to no room for the light to touch the ground. Although Talo had to admit that the whole scenery was breathtakingly stunning.  As if the place was taken out of a fantasy novel, where the heroine would be sucked into an adventure, she'd never forget. Maybe being lost here, wouldn't be so bad. Maybe that would be her adventure.  


.  


Someone lived there. Someone who didn't want any attention, any guests. There was an aura that radiated isolation and anxiety. Still Talo stalked towards the small hut, she'd found by accident. The home looked abandoned. Left years ago, but her instincts told her otherwise. There was someone there and that they could help her.  


"See,", Myka chuckled nervously. "I do not believe this is a good idea."  


She ignored him. With small, almost hesitant steps, she walked forward. The wooden door had several scratches on it and a shiver ran up Talo's spine. This was kind of stupid. She didn't knew who lived here nor what dangers would await her, but she also didn't want stray around. Reluctantly she raised her fist and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice.  


Myka cowered behind her legs. ''I have a bad felling, Lo'', he whispered.  


No one answered the door. She knocked again. Once. Twice. Thri-  


.  
_miscellaneous discoveries of a young magician_  


Day II  


note IV.  


i may or may not need to work on my patience. and my balance.  


\- talo  
.  


-ce. It happened fast. Midway through her last knock, the door was thrusted open and, like a fool Talo was, she fell right into someone's muscular chest. And that someone wasn't very happy about it.  


"Get off me", a rough voice huffed.  


Instantly she stepped back with a hint of red that coloured her cheeks. The man was incredibly tall and incredibly strong. His rich black hair hid a part of his face like a curtain. Additionally he had a cloak draped on, so she couldn't really make much out of his face. But she could feel his cold gaze staring upon her and for a short moment she wanted to hide behind Myka.  


"I'm s-sorry!", she stammered. For the second time of the day, she was holding her hands up in defense. "We just got lost and wanted to ask for directions."

He waited a while before he answered. "We?"

She gulped and bit her tongue. "Yes, me and my cat." At his mention, Myka peeked between her legs.  


"Would you please show us the way to Vesuvia?"  


Again the stranger took his time before he said something. As he'd made up his mind, he spoke: "No."

And proceeded to close the door, but Talo had quicker instincts and put her foot in the gap.

She had to collect all of her willpower not to yowl like dying hyena, as the thick wood crushed her foot.  


"Please, we won't disturb you ever again!"  


Now she had his attention.  


"Never?", he asked, his eyebrows raised up.  


"Yes, never.", Talo nodded. Almost too enthusiastically, because he then regarded her with a look of suspicion.  


"I-I even pinky promise it!", she said fast and held her pinky in his direction, worried that he may change his mind.  


He tilted his head confused and looked at her crooked finger. "You pinky promise it?"  


"Yes"  


The stranger narrowed his eyes.  


"I never break my promises", Talo blurted out.  


"How could I know? I don't know you.", he said. But in the end, he embraced her pinky with his finger and the promise was made.  


She sighed out relieved and beamed a radiant smile. "Shall we go?"  


He nodded hesitantly and went into his house for a moment. Afterwards he returned with a black wolf that shared Myka's eye colour. Then he lead the way and the two travellers followed him.  


.

  
After a dozens of turns and dirty paths, the three of them arrived at a point of the forest, where the trees started to become less and a clear road laid to the city.  


Talo looked at the stranger, exhaustion marking her face. The sun was beginning to go down and a reddish tint coloured the sky. They had been in that forest for almost a whole day.

"Thank you very much.", she said. "I don't know how long we would've wandered around without your help."  


He mumbled something about just keep your promise, turned his back to her and intended to leave. But her words made him stop.  


"Wait! You didn't tell me your name."  


A sighed hummed in his throat. "There's no need for that. You're not going to meet me again.", he said without facing her.  


"Even so, I would like to know", she insisted.

The stranger closed his eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath. "It's Muriel", he gritted. He knew the woman was one of the stubborn type and wouldn't back down until he obliged. So he obliged.

  
"Muriel, I see.", she smiled. "What a nice name."

And then she was gone.

 


End file.
